Summary: The Tri-Ethnic Center for Prevention Research is designed to be a national resource for research on the prevention of drug abuse, with a special emphasis on ethnic minority and rural youth. The Center will continue to be a primary access point for scientists and policy makers for information about drug abuse in rural and rural ethnic minority populations, including African Americans, and American Indians, and will continue to provide dissemination and technology transfer for field workers in ethnic minority communities. The Center is multi-disciplinary and has served as a source for research based theory that cuts across academic disciplines. The Center has a long history of research on the etiology of drug use in ethnic minority groups. During this proposed project, it will determine how community and school characteristics influence local rates of adolescent drug use in rural, ethnic minority communities The Center has a long history of research on the etiology if drug use in ethnic minority groups. During this proposed project, it will determine how community and school characteristics influence local rates of adolescent drug use in rural, ethnic minority communities and it will explore how cultural, social, and psychological characteristics interact to produce drug abuse among rural ethnic minority youth. The Center also has a history of research that tests prevention interventions, including evaluating school-based prevention programs, testing methods for community change in rural ethnic minority communities, testing the use of media in rural communities, and testing cognitive behavioral treatments aimed at individual traits that are risk factors. During this proposed project it will test three types of prevention programs growing out of Center research: (1) a state-wide initiative to reduce use of methamphetamines and other drugs, using the Center developed methods for producing change in rural communities; (2) media campaigns specifically tailored for rural ethnic minority communities to reduce adolescent tobacco use (and tests to determine whether environment of local peers enhances media effects); and (3) cognitive behavioral treatments that reduce trait anger, leading to reductions in substance use and, and more important, whether treatment reduces the violence and victimization that result form the combination of anger and substance use. The Center consists of a Core and five research projects. An abstract for each of the research components appears next before that part of the proposal.